Poor Twisted Little Freak
by CSmitten88
Summary: This story elaborates on Curly from reflection of his childhood to his present high school years.
1. Seattle Will Stay In My Heart

**Hi HA! fandom! I decided to make my first fanfic on Curly. Why not explain his weirdness to everyone creatively? DISCLAIMER: Curly and the other characters of Hey Arnold! are not mine. Those are Craig Bartlett's creations!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Curly's POV*<strong>_

Hi, I'm Curly, and I'm a dramatic, eccentric, and overly passionate freak…Well, that's how I think it would go if there was a Psycho Anonymous for me. Ever since I lived in this town, I was known as that "weird kid" in the neighborhood. I thought there was more to me than that in which people saw flattering, or at least another loony around here. Now, after my escapades from elementary to the present, I can't make others see past what I call my "extreme lows". Everyone knows me after freeing the animals in the zoo… at age 9. I don't need to mention what I was dressed as. The whole town knew! Anyway, I wasn't always this poor, twisted little freak people made me out to be.

_Thanks a lot for that name Helga._

I was in Seattle before I moved to Hillwood during my second grade year…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback (Seattle, WA)*<strong>_

"Mom, did you get the dog food for Russell?" I shouted viewing my mom in front of me. She was carrying an enormous manuscript in her hand, rushing quickly to an open desk drawer.

**My mom is a romantic novelist and poem writer. My father is the opposite, like most guys are. Instead of making you fall in love in his books, he scares your soul out of your flesh.**

_It's weird to see that my parents are lovers. Maybe as on and off daters, but not this. _

"Not yet honey. I'm on my way to the market. Would you like to come?" she replied. While Russell, with his shiny, black Labradorian pelt was by my side, I answered, "No mom. I want to stay with dad." She nodded. "Okay. Just make sure you knock on his door. He's in his office." She exited the house and closed the front door. At first, I thought about going to speak to Dad, but instead, I ran to the front window filled with combustible joy. Russell wasn't too far behind. As Russell's two front paws and wet nose were pressed against the window, I waved alongside him to my mother. She waved back in her car as she went on her way to the market. Russell and I immediately dashed to my father's office door. I knocked on the door three times in rhythmic pattern. "Who is it now?" my father yelled in annoyance. "It's me, Dad" I said nervously. In a more calming tone, my father said, "Come in son." I opened the door slowly and walked my way in with Russell. "Mom went to the market… and, and I was wondering if we could go to the park today with Russell. C-Can we?" I said as I looked in anticipation. "Not today. I have a lot to do. I will take you tomorrow. Are you okay with that son?" I was a little disappointed, but I accepted the suggestion. "Yes" I said while nodding.

**My dad worked a lot on his thriller novels. He told me he would become well known one day and would have plenty of time to spend with me after his success, but I felt that wasn't going to happen.**

_Well, only 12 more years! I'm sure he has enough time!_

After closing my father's door quietly, I went to the backyard with Russell to play fetch. Eventually, the location went from the backyard, to the woods with Russell even though my mother warned me not to for my safety.

_She didn't know I was doing this when she was out the house. _

My father was too busy to figure it out. Despite my ignorance and rebellion, I was safe with Russell. He sniffed our trail back to the house every time! He was my friend back then.

_My only friend. _

As usual, my father did not keep his promise to me the next day.

_I had enough of those promises to last me a lifetime of doubt! My nature rapidly transformed from asking Dad about something to asking Mom before I ever thought of asking him. _

Later on that year, both my mother's and father's novels were becoming a success in cult followings. They agreed to move over to the east coast to get more exposure. The location would be Hillwood they said. During that decision, and thinking economically, they agreed to leave Russell behind in Seattle with Aunt Lily.

_It's ironic because she wasn't like that heavenly scented flower AT ALL. _

3 months later, from her cruelness and neglect, Russell died from starvation.

_I never felt so hurt in my life. EVER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER!_

* * *

><p>At least, through these "extreme lows", I found that acting was my passion and I enjoyed helping animals in need. I am grateful to have friends during these last few high school years. Eugene, Brainy, and Sheena don't know how much they mean to me! I still hang with the other peers every once in a while. Lately though, due to their social lives and my constant deranged moments, we are more like acquaintances now and we occasionally talk to each other during parties or in gym class, which I loathe to this day. Not as much as Eugene though. He never gets a break.<p>

_Then again, he does …literally sometimes._

Besides my friends, I have Dr. Bliss for therapy to help me deal with my demons, but what really makes me swoon with happiness and the enjoyment of life is, and still, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. I SWEAR I WILL MAKE HER MINE! I know she have to admire how much I love her despite her constantly refusing to be with 's only a matter of time and of the heart that she will see that I'm right for her physically, emotionally, HELL, even spiritually if she gives me the chance! We shared a special moment on that San Lorenzo trip. WE KISSED!

_Why are Helga and Arnold the only ones who get to enjoy undying love between each other?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback (Fifth Grade San Lorenzo Field Trip)*<strong>_

Arnold won the whole class a trip to San Lorenzo and I decided to go. I really wanted to see the exotic creatures with Nadine and Sheena.

_They were the only two classmates interested besides me._

The trip started off well until we were surrounded by a tribe of bandits under this dude named La Sombra. To makes things worse, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald were missing.

_They weren't M.I.A. for long though._

They came back to help us break free with Arnold's parents and the Green Eyed People Arnold was talking about earlier. Like I did with most people after my family issues, I doubted him and assumed he was lying, but after observing these mysterious people in front of me, I opened my eyes to stopping my doubt in others.

_And of ALL people, I doubted Arnold. What was I thinking?_

As we all ran for freedom, I noticed Rhonda wasn't with us. I trailed back to find her. She was caught by one of the henchmen of La Sombra. Without a single thought of fear piercing my mind, I found a way to take down the treacherous enemy. "You're safe my angel!" I shouted cheerfully. "Thank you so much Curly! Thank you!" she said in appreciation. I smiled. "Just give me a big kiss, mi amor!" Boldly, I grabbed her waist, pulled her body close to mine, and planted a long, alluring and almost inescapable kiss. At first, Rhonda was trying to escape it, but then she fell for it for a moment.

_Too short I might add._

After that moment of short, but sweet affection, Rhonda immediately came back to the realization that I was kissing her. She pushed me back. "Whew, I don't know what came over me!" she replied in shock. She took a deep sigh as her tone changed to a relaxing one. "Look here Curly," pointing at me, "I appreciate you saving me, but this… this is not going to happen." She grabs my collar furiously. "And if you tell anyone that this happened, I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?" she said angrily. "Yes milady!" I answered while smiling. "STOP IT! We have to catch up with the others!" We made it back safely receiving new details about Helga, Arnold, and the reunion with his parents, but the only news I ENJOYED was known between me and Rhonda. After that humid, mind-blowing day, I knew that Rhonda had some feelings for me, whether she liked it, or not…

* * *

><p><strong>That was a good start I think! Let me know. Be gentle, but constructive. This is my first fanfic anyway!<strong>


	2. Dangerous Combination

**What's up everbody? I know I've been delaying this for a bit, but moving happens. I'm back at it again! This chapter involve Curly in therapy with Dr. Bliss. Good details here! Once again, I am not the creator of the Hey Arnold characters. I credit Craig Bartlett!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Curly's POV (Present Day)*<strong>_

"Mom, I'm out for school. See later tonight", I said quickly as I approached the front door. She takes a glimpse of me from behind her office door. "Okay. Remember, you have an appointment with Dr. Bliss tomorrow." I cringed a little. "Yeah…Bye mom."

**These sessions between me and Dr. Bliss are fine, but sometimes she makes these random appointments with me to check if I'm okay. I'm guessing from the previous session that she wants to see me more urgently. Usually, it takes about three to four days after a planned appointment for her to see me so unexpectedly. This time, it only took two days for her to check up on me.**

_Maybe I should have cut out one of those three stories from the last session._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Dr. Bliss' Office (Two Days Ago)*<strong>_

"How are you doing today Thaddeus?" she said with a genuine smile. "Fine, I guess." My feet and legs steadily leave the floor to the leather futon chair. I lie back in a more relaxed position. "Nothing has happened to me lately that drove me the wrong way. I just have been dealing with a little stress lately." "What stress?" She leans forward in her chair with a clipboard in her right hand and the pen in the other.

_Here it is comes._

"Thaddeus," she says sincerely, "you know that stress is one of the biggest triggers of your actions. That's not a little issue." She starts writing on her clipboard. "Okay, explain what made you have stress lately." With worry showing on my countenance, I said, "I need a job quickly! My parents' book sales have been dropping! They already used some of my college money to keep the house. Not only does this mean I need to make money for college, but for a car as well!

**I'm starting to have a feeling that mom and dad aren't happy around each other no more. I haven't seen them go on a date in 5 years. **

_No intimacy. Just… nothing._

Besides the family, I know this girl who won't leave me alone!" Dr. Bliss wrote more frequently on her clipboard. She grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. "Okay, let's relax and start small and talk about this girl you mentioned."

_Dr. Bliss never seems to be fazed by my words and expressions. I guess after doing her profession for years, you gain a tolerance for this._

I sighed. "Her name is Heather. Every day, she flirts with me; blowing kisses towards my direction. I see her during my play rehearsals. The school police forced her out of our rehearsals at least three times so far… and it's becoming worse! I know she follows me to my house! As soon as I enter my home after school, I see her leaving as if she wanted to make sure I was safe." "Do you have an assumption on why she does these things?" She took another sip of her tea. Without a second to think about, I said "We dated for two months during the beginning of the school year." "Well, in these situations Thaddeus, some people are so emotionally-" "Cut the bull Dr. Bliss, she's a stalker!" She sighed. "Yes, she is, but are you avoiding her for some reason?" "Yes" "This is exactly why she stalks you Thaddeus. She hasn't seen a clear reason to end the relationship. You should talk to her. Make a firm and final agreement of separation." "What I should have done was left her alone when I met her." "What happened that day?" "Well, if you need to know, we met one day at a lunch. Sheena and Eugene were at Slausen's and they forgot to wait for me. Brainy said he had "someone" to meet too."

_I know who that is…I think? Maybe he's not near Helga. He hasn't been socked in the face for two weeks. Who else is he with?_

"So, that left me with the cafeteria food. Yuck!"

**Hillwood High's cafeteria food is just like the food from P.S. 118 and Hillwood Junior High. The only difference is that there's even nastier, unappreciated food. Instead of simple, good choices, we have options of liverwurst, brussel sprouts, egg salad, egg plant, and this mysterious casserole that no one wants to touch. Students actually pray for meatloaf, the lame pizza, or a ride to Slausen's to avoid the cafeteria's new selections.**

"Anyway, I noticed someone at my table and she was listening to one of my favorite bands. I could tell which song it was from the sounds coming through her headphones. I introduced myself and we began to talk. As we finished our lunch plus discussion of manga, anime, and music, she gave me her number. She said she had some tickets to Ani-Con, the biggest anime convention in Hillwood. Her friend Lisa moved away before the event, so I agreed to go. It's not like I could get those tickets! They were sold out since July!" "So you took advantage of her from the tickets" "At first, but then we bonded more with each other as we developed into knowing each other. We soon spent at least 3 days together outside of school.

_I wasn't thinking about Rhonda at this point! Weird._

"She became my first.""By first, you mean..." I nodded my head in confirmation. "Yep, we couldn't help ourselves at that moment! It was her first time too!"

_Thank God I had condoms from Sex Ed that night or this could have been worse! A baby and a stalking parent worse!_

"Later on, she became needier than usual. She wanted me to see her as much as I could. Like a fool, I tried because I was blinded by our common interest…and the sex, but she drove me away from her became a little too excited at her house were having a little foreplay. It was the usual pinching here, slapping there and she wanted me to spank her more and harder. So, I done the deed since I thought it would lead me to getting some action eventually. As I continued, she stopped me and left the room to change into something special." Dr. Bliss eyes opened instead of showing her usually half-lidded gaze. "Wow Thaddeus, you made her physically and emotionally attached to you from these sexual actions. That wasn't a wise decision." "I know Dr. Bliss, I see that now, but when she came back in her bedroom in dominatrix attire, a riding crop whip in her right hand and clamps in the other, I literally ran out her house with only my under shirt and boxers on!"

_I'm a freak, but not that type of a freak._

"I went to the back door of the house, made my way upstairs, and avoid her calls the rest of the day."

_As usual, no one was surprised by my unusual outdoor appearance as I made my way home. It has happen at least 8 times now._

"Thaddeus, listen to me. It is best for you to talk to her. You need to do this for her and before you are driven to do something extreme." I snarled as I looked away from Dr. Bliss. "Alright, I'll do it okay." I said irritably. Dr. Bliss looks at the time on the clock. "You're free to go, but I want you to talk to her as soon as possible. Make sure it's in person." "Fine." I said in a bitter tone. I left the room quietly without making a scene about the command given to me.

_I really don't want to face this girl again. She creeps me out now! That wasn't the girl I knew before that one day, but I guess sex changes everything. Some people's inner freaks are released this way…I guess. And this all started with some cosplay foreplay. Sex, teens, and common hobbies. To make this simple, that's a VERY dangerous combination. Never again I tell you! It's not like I don't have some feelings for her still. After all, we still have common interest and spent two months knowing each other in and out, no pun intended. It's just that I feel she became too attached to me emotionally and it made her needy and possessive. Thus, she tried to make me share a new interest with her that developed from our semi-lustful sex sessions. Now, I have no choice but to talk to her! I need to move on before I make my own irrational solution! No more extreme lows Curly! You can do this! We still can be friends! I don't mind that!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Hillwood High (Lunch)*<strong>_

**So I gathered up the balls to talk to Heather the night before school. The call was awful, but I managed to get her to meet me by my locker before I go to Slausen's today.**

_I hope I'm really doing the right thing Dr. Bliss._

"Heather" I shouted from the other side of the hallway. She comes to me with a devilish smile on her face.

_This is not a happy ending. Forget about it Heather!_

"Hiii Curly love." She says seductively. "Hi Heather. I really need to make sure you know things upfront. Our last experience was not pleasant and clear. I ran away from you that day because I'm not into that. At least, not yet I think. I was afraid of what you were planning to do. You were moving too fast for me." She wraps her fingers through my hair. Her eyes are lustfully gazing at me. "Sorry love, I thought you would be into that. I know I am after the spanking between you and me. I will slow down for you baby." I move her hand away from my hair and slightly move back. "Now, that brings me to some bad news." "Bad news, love?" "Yes. I'm not your lover anymore. I think we should make space and become friends. You're a nice and fine lady,

_She's really a "looker" right now. I have to admit._

but I feel that the relationship should become a friendship." Her face shows her in awe. "Okay…I guess." She says with such sorrow. " Don't get upset Heather. I SAID we still can be buddies. I'll call you so we can hang out sometime." So, can I call-" "No. I will call you. Let's take it slow." Speaking sharply as ginsu knives, she says "Alright." "Okay. I will see you when I see you."

_That was easy! I actually feel better! Now I'm off to Slausen's. No worries, just a BLT sandwich on my mind._

"Come on Curly! We have only fifty minutes!" Sheena projects blatantly. Brainy wheezes. "Yeah." while wheezing again. I see Brainy, Sheena and Eugene waiting from the end of the hallway. "Okay I'm coming!"

_I hope they don't ask me about my discussion. The talk was enough already. I hope Heather doesn't know where I live._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, you will see more of Heather<strong>_._ **Eugene will be a big part of the next chapter. I plan on getting this out on Friday or Saturday. Can't wait!**_  
><em>


	3. Gullible Eugene, Gullible Me

**Hi everyone! I made this chapter before my deadline! YAY! So far, you know about Heather. In this chapter, you are going to experience a forshadowing of Curly and Eugene being naive to their surroundings. Eugene is the most gullible one, but Curly will recognize he is too during the Dr. Bliss session. Also, the Hey Arnold characters are not mine, but are the creative properties of Craig "The Man" Bartlett. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Curly's POV (Slausen's)<strong>_

_I'm finally free! Now, I have more time for my friends! More time to polish my thespian craft! I can just….well, live! Heather was the roadblock to all of that when we were together. At that time, the only activities I thought about around her was sex, music and anime. Sad, but very true. Since the relationship is over, I can look forward to the play, Halloween party and most importantly, I can mingle with Rhonda! I meant it before and I mean it now, I will get Rhonda before my days are done! I just was sidetracked! That's all!_

"Curly," Sheena said with a concerned look. Brainy and Eugene are focused on me just as much. "Are you okay?" "Yeah Curly, you looked like you were daydreaming or something." Eugene stated. "Sorry, about that guys. I just had some things on my mind." "What? Did it involve Heather?" "Not really Eugene. I was just thinking about getting a job. I need to make some money for college."

_And I still don't have a car yet. .Head!_

"Well," Sheena replied, "I can check with my boss at the animal shelter for any job openings. We need the help." I smile in gratitude. "Thanks Sheena. I really need one." "No problem Curly. I trust you with the animals." "How much did you save up from your summer job?" "Five hundred Eugene, but two hundred of those dollars were spent between school fare and dates." Brainy wheezed. "…Yeah, you need money." "Yeah, I know that Brainy."

**Brainy had this "wheezing" problem ever since I met him in second grade. The wheezing narrowed down to a minimum over the years, but it's still there. I can't imagine him reciting his poetry!**

_Seriously, get an inhaler and FAST! No chick wants to hear that eerie wheeze dude!_

Brainy's cell phone vibrated. Viewing the number on, he presented to us a smile on his face. He wheezed, but heavily this time. "I will be back." Very quickly, he walked to the front door of Slausen's. "Something is wrong with that kid." I took a bite of my BLT sandwich.

_I will never forget the taste of these! Just one of the comforts I missed! I had to make lunches when I was with Heather. At least it was better than Hillwood High's lunch specials._

"Who are you going to be for Halloween this year Curly?" Sheena asked. "I don't know. Maybe I should go as Edgar Allen Poe."

_Haha. That rhymed! I have to go as Poe now! Again, another rhyme! Ha._

"What are you guys going to be?" "I'm going as the Abdicator!" Eugene informed us with enthusiasm. He stood up in a heroic pose.

_Yes, I heard him right. He is going as that dude…for the third time. Despite the fact that the show has more actor and theme switches than the power rangers, he enjoyed it. I think it's only because of the so called message of hope, courage, and helping others in need. To me, it's just another show I will flick pass to watch music videos, movies, and etcetera. It's too happy and predictable for me._

"I'm going as Momma Cass…minus the weight." Sheena claimed in joy. I start laughing. "Yeah, exactly."

_Sheena loves the 60's and the movement during that time. You can't blame her. It came into here psyche from her mother Carolyn. She is a well known "free lover", activist, environmentalist, and last, but not least, a pothead._

Brainy came back and joined us at the booth. I looked at my watch. "Guys, we only have 10 minutes to get back to school! Let's go!" "I can drive!" Eugene spurted from his lips with excitement. "No!" we all said simultaneously, "Okay, Okay! I won't drive, even if it is my car."

**Me and well, everybody knows that nothing is normal around Eugene. The gang and I learned that the hard way when he drove us to Dino Land after he received his driver's liscense.**

_I don't know how, but he passed the test._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback (Summer)*<strong>_

"Are you guys okay back there?" Eugene asked us as he was looking back.

_Who would do that during their first month of driving? As a matter of fact, in any part of their lifetime! Focus!_

Me and Brainy nodded in acceptance but our faces manifested fear. "We're fine man! Just keep your eyes on the road!" Sheena looks back at us both; approving the statement. She was already shaking mildly. Eugene, as usual, is too gullible that he didn't notice he wasn't a good driver.

_He's not bad because it's the first month. It's because it runs in the family! His father was just as worse! _

"Eugene, can you slow down too. It's like you have a lead foot." Sheena said nervously. "Yeah! We want to get to the rollercoasters, not ride one on the way!" Eugene looked at all of us.

_Eugene, stop making this a habit!_

While Eugene was giving his attention to us, I spotted a big rig coming our way and Eugene's car was moving into that lane.

_The opposite and WRONG lane!_

My heart skipped a beat. "Eu-Eu-ge-" "Wait one second Curly, I have to say this." The eighteen wheeler was coming closer and earlier than I expected. The others noticed why I stuttering. Sheena was shaking tremendously while Brainy was wheezing repetitively. All at once, Me, Sheena, and Brainy screamed and shouted "Truck!" "Truck? What-" As Eugene turned back into driver position, he spotted the vehicle and swerved out of the truck's way. We almost brushed the truck before he made that final action. The car went off road and slightly bumped the tree that stopped the car's motion. The rig almost tipped over, but the driver was experienced enough to sustain it and moved along.

_Thank God! This could have been worse!_

"Is everyone alright?" "Fine!" Sheena said with a nervous, cracking voice. I couldn't move for 5 seconds. Brainy was wheezing so much, I thought he was having asthma attack. I gave Eugene a thumb up instead. Brainy collected his breath. "I'm good." he said haggardly.

**Due to that accident, Sheena pissed her pants, the car was towed away, and we never went to Dino Land to meet with the others. We had to take a ride with Sheena's mom back into town.**

_Note to self: Never take a plane ride with Eugene EVER. That is not an option!_

* * *

><p>"I will drive back" I said. "I need to practice as much as I can anyway." Sheena, Eugene, and Brainy agreed. We all left Slausen's as quick as we could.<p>

**The one flaw about this class semester is Mr. Steinbeck. We have his English class after our lunch period. If we are late, he will not open the door for class and give us detention for wasting his time. Even if it was five seconds pass the time, you had no excuse for him. **

_What a pain in the asinine if you know what I mean._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Next Day (Dr. Bliss' Office)*<strong>_

"So Thaddeus, how did everything go between you and Heather?" "It was hard, but it went smooth. She accepted what I said to her. She was angry taking my response, but I think me and her can move on as friends, buddies, acquaintances." "Did you say buddies?" said Dr. Bliss as she wrote on her clipboard. "Yes. What's wrong with that word?" "Thaddeus, in your generation, that word can mean more than friends. It also can stand for friends with benefits. Do you understand now?" My eyebrows were raised.

_I wasn't thinking about that yesterday. I should of have kept it simple and left her with one term; friends._

I settled myself before Dr. Bliss; making myself confident in what I was about to say. "Nah Dr. Bliss. I don't think she looked at it that way. She hasn't shown me any happiness after I broke the news to her." "Okay Thaddeus. If she is thinking that way, you need to make it clear to her again and choose your words wisely." "I will, but I doubt I will have to." "Other than Heather, are you preventing your other worries?" "Yes, but just one right now. My friend is helping me get a job." ' countenance from the announcement becomes high. "That's wonderful! That person must really care for you." "I guess so. She was one of the first friends I had when I moved here." "See Thaddeus, you can find comfort from friends. They can prevent your freak outs if you're around them more." she said as a genuine soul. She sat next me on the leather futon chair. "Just be mindful to not make them your only source of comfort. You might become too dependent of them. Learn a balance okay." "Alright. I think I can handle that." "You time is up. I will see you soon Thaddeus." "Okay Dr. Bliss. Have a good day." "You too." I exited the room quietly. As soon as I left her room, I saw Helga in front of me. "Helga?" "Well, well, well, I see you decided to get some therapy." "Yeah. I need to stop my problems now before I go to college. I want to start fresh, you know?" "Good for you Curly. Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk to Dr. Bliss." I moved out of her pathway to the office door.

_I had a feeling that if I didn't move quickly, she would make way for herself by force. Ha._

"See you around, Bucko." she said playfully. I started moving towards the elevator of the building. I pick my floor and entered in with thoughts on my mind.

_I really hope Heather is not thinking what Dr. Bliss is making think now. I just want chill with her again. I want my friend back. I want her to find love somewhere, but not with me. We have to move on._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, do you see what I meant about Curly and Eugene now? Can you predict what happens next? You will find out next week. Review me if you like. It would really help the story become better if you do. Peace.<br>**


	4. Wild Party

**Hi Everyone! I know it has been a while since the last chapter things happen and when I say things, I mean school and drama from people. Since I'm on Spring Break, I had time to finish it. I hope you like it. The characters of Hey Arnold! are not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Curly's POV (Brainy's House)*<strong>_

"Come on Brainy! Put your costume on already!" "I am! Now get the hell away from my door!" Brainy mumbled in irritation. He wheezed once afterwards. I decided to sit down on the ataman in the hallway, consistently looking at my watch every ten seconds as if the time was longer than it really was. Two minutes passed and I was anxious as ever to leave the house. "Done." Brainy said as he opened the door, with confidence glowing from his expression and posture. I observed his costume and instantly knew he was going as Mick Darley, the private investigator. I snapped back into my anxious state. "Okay, let's go, let's go! Eugene and Sheena are outside!" We both headed downstairs to the front door. I tripped over my shoelace from my leather boots. The accidental encounter caused me to hit the side wall with a harsh thump, but I recovered and managed to open the door first with record time.

**I f anyone knows me by now, I'm always ready to go to Rhonda's house when I'm allowed to. Every second counts from my point of view.**

_I'm not wasting one second with these fools! I want action tonight! Progress!_

Sheena, on the driver side in a Mama Cass-like dress, Scarlett scarf headband and sixties styled rimmed glasses, and Eugene, dressed in the usual Abdicator outfit, was waiting for us to come in the car. "You guys are ready! Yes! We're going to have a super duper swell time!" "Super duper Eugene? Sometimes I wonder what you're on dude." "Just life Curly." Brainy and I entered the back of the navy blue lemon of a van Eugene loves. As soon as Sheena stepped on the gas pedal, the exhaust puffed out 3 clouds of smoke and started to rev up.

_Now it's safe to go to the party._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rhonda's House (Halloween Party)<strong>_

We pulled up in the van just in time for the beginning of the party. As soon as I was about to open my car door, Brainy was already out of the car and half way up the porch steps running to get inside. Me, Eugene, and Sheena looked at each other in a state of awe of how fast he was. "What is his rush?" said Sheena. "You're asking me? I don't have a clue! He's been acting strangely for a couple of weeks now! Well, I'm sure we will find out after we meet at the usual spot." "The kitchen?" Eugene questioned. "Exactly." After the adrenaline run from Brainy and our brief discussion, we carried ourselves into the Halloween party; a wave of hormone filled teenagers gyrating, grinding, and dressed in costumes of characters from Goodbye Puppy to Hillwood Shore. As we were approaching the kitchen, my houndish eyes scoped the room and found a young, long haired female wearing a short alluring sequin dress, diamonds earrings, and Dulce Leche designer glasses. It was Rhonda, but not tonight. She was definitely dressed as Lisa Cantrell, the famous supermodel who is the host of that model reality show that I can't remember.

_That shows you how much television I watch. I don't understand most of these shows on tv now. That's why anime, film, and music are my sources of entertainment._

"Hey guys, I will meet you in the kitchen in a minute." "Okay lover boy, but you know, she is just going to tell you to get lost." replied Sheena . "Yeah, you're right." I said sarcastically. I shook off the semi-pessimism and approached Rhonda. Nadine was nearby in a mad scientist outfit. "Hi Rhonda. That's a lovely dress. It shows only half of the beauty you present to us all." "Thanks…I guess," responded Rhonda, "but only half?" "Yeah, the other half is underneath those clothes. You are a masterpiece waiting to be revealed fully mi amor." Rhonda's expression of intrigue quickly turned into disgust. Nadine shook her tilted head left and right and finished off with a face palm to the face. "I'm going to let that slide if you can quickly get away from me you freak. NOW!" "It wasn't like baby. I was just.." "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PERV!" I sighed. "..Okay." I walked toward the kitchen as Harold, Stinky, and Sid laughed hysterically as usual in these moments. As the rest of the crowd joined in around the vicinity, I saw Eugene, Sheena, and Brainy from my viewpoint in the kitchen shrugging as I was approaching. "Sorry Curly." Sheena said consolingly. "It's okay. She'll get over it, but why is Lila here?" "Well, she is the reason why Brainy was acting funny lately." Eugene said with a grin on his freckled face. "Lila? Brainy, DUDE!" Brainy wheezed. "Yeah…..I know." "How did… did this happened?" I asked, waiting for an answer. "Well," Lila said, "Since I was in charge of designing the costumes for the play and Brainy is the stage director and audio engineer…" Brainy wheezed again. "We began talking in between rehearsals and breaks." "And that's when we noticed we have so many things in common. Ever so much." "She likes poetry, movies and opera." Brainy wheezed once more with the usually creepy grin he has when he's joyous. "A couple of talks here and there turned into dates and a relationship." "Well, good for you Brainy." I gently replied.

**I was proud to see Brainy in his new found relationship. **

_At least he won't die alone… wheezing_. _Brainy mystery solved._

After 45 minutes of chatting and dancing, I needed to go to the bathroom to let the dam flow. I practically swam through a crowd of sophomores and juniors to get to the stairs, where Arnold, wearing a Dino Spumoni styled suit and Helga, dressed in punk rock attire, were making out.

**Ever since Arnold came back from San Lorenzo last week, the couple's mouths had been glued to each other from the time he stepped off the plane.**

Helga glanced at me during their lip-locking session in anger. "What are you looking at you voyeur! There's a place for that!" "And there's a place for that!" Helga gave me the finger. "But this goes everywhere! Now scram Bucko!" "Helga! That was harsh! Apologize." Arnold said demandingly. "But he start-"Arnold makes a face. "Alright! Curly, I apologize, but please leave us alone okay." "Don't mind if I do." As I past Helga and Arnold, I made my way up to the stairs. I opened the bathroom which revealed a large room with a tub, shower, and two sinks. The room smelled like lavender. So, I proceeded in doing what was needed and afterwards, I washed my hands with some fancy soap I wasn't familiar with at all. As I was drying my hands off, I heard a knock outside of the door. "I will be out in a minute." A knock came outside once more. "Okay, okay, I'm getting out!" I opened the door and it was Heather dressed in a sleek black dress with a slit up to her thigh, a wide opening for her cleavage to be shown, black nails, eyeliner, and some white make up for her skin. I assumed she was dressed as Delilah from that horror movie night show. "Heather?" "I have something to tell you. It's important! Come with me." "Alright, but keep your distance." I suggested. We went into one of the guest rooms in Rhonda's house and just I expected, Heather were up to her ways again. She has already set up all of her dominatrix and sex gear around the room."

_This woman just won't quit!_

"Heather, I told you already, I'm not into that! We should only be friends, not ones with benefits!" She looked so desperate to me like a child lost in mall wanting her mother. In this case, she wanted me. "Come on Curly! I can't resist you and I KNOW you can't resist me! You didn't call me back like you said you would! Is it because you want Rhonda? When are going to learn?" "Learn what?" She scowled me after my response. "That she doesn't love you! She barely talks to you! She ignores you!" "She will come along to me soon." "NO she won't!" She sighed. "Okay, let's not fight." She said in a more calm and seductive voice. She unzipped her dress; unveiling her dominatrix outfit from the last horrifying experience. She picked up a long whip. "Let's stop talking and get to the action. Ready?" I began to panic.

**I was sweating, frightened, but yet horny at the same time. I guess it's because I forgot how lovely her body was. **

_Snap out of it Curly! FOCUS!_

"Ready? No! I told you I'm not into that!" "Come on Curly! Take it like the man I know you are!" I immediately hurried myself to the door, but before I was out of the room, Heather hit me on the behind with one quick motion. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. Since the music was up so loud, no could hear my explosive shout of agony.

_Now I'm not horny. I'm definitely not into SNM! I'll leave THAT to Heather!_

I ran down stairs, bobbed and weave through the traffic of my peers, and found the Sheena, Brainy, and Lila. "I want to get out of here now! Heather is here and with a whip for me! I'm just letting you guys know I'm gone before I leave!" "Heather? Wow, you have too many girl problems for one night" Sheena said while laughing. "Where's Eugene?" I don't know" Brainy said. Sheena and Lila both agreed. "He said he had a headache and was looking for Aspirin." Sheena informed. "YEEEEAAAHH!" "Who was that? That was ever so loud." Lila said. I turned around to Eugene at the top of the stairs on a small dirtbike. "Eugene! What are you doing?" I projected. This was not like him. "I am abdicating! I am the Abdicator!" "EUGENE, EUGENE, EUGENE, EUGENE!" the crowd shouted as they encouraged him to something incredibly stupid. "HERE I GOOOO!" The first 5 stairs were ridden over successful, but sixth one is where Eugene's ride flipped over which led him to go over the handlebars. He hit his head a couple of times on the steps and broke his leg on the way down. He still was conscience. Sheena, Brainy, Lila, and I ran over to check on him. "Eugene, look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?" I rose up two fingers. "Three. Wait, four? I don't know. Can you hand me that other Aspirin in my pocket." I go into his pockets and found an ecstasy pill.

_No wonder._

"This is not Aspirin! Who gave this to you? You know what it doesn't matter! Guys, we need to bring him to the hospital immediately!" Me and Brainy lifted up Eugene by his arms while ladies carried him by his legs. At this time, Eugene right leg is sensitive to put pressure on it. We placed Eugene in the back of the van and took the driver seat while Sheena was shotgun and Brainy and Lila kept an eye on Eugene.

_I did not expect this night to turn out this way._

* * *

><p><strong>Wild so far, huh? Well, to me what you think about the story or what is going to happen. Also, thanks to those who reviewed the earlier chapter. I appreciate that.<strong>_  
><em>


	5. The Aftermath

**Well, I'm back after that long semester of mine. Here is the latest chapter. Give me your thoughts on this. Again, the character of Hey Arnold! are owned by Craig Bartlett except Heather. Enjoy.**

_***Curly's POV (Hillwood Mercy Hospital)***_

"Okay, we're here. Everyone get Eugene ready while get a wheelchair from the emergency room." I exclaimed in a subtle manner "Why do you need to do it?" asked Sheena. "Because I've been here with Eugene from his previous emergency room trips. If they see me, they will know Eugene is not too far away. Let me go and this situation will go much faster." "Alright, that makes sense. Just don't take so long, okay." "Oh trust me, it won't." While Sheena, Brainy, and Lila were prepping Eugene out of the van, I came across the emergency room entrance and its automatic doors. I quickly walked in towards the front desk. "Hi, ugh..." I look down for her name tag. It read Bethel. "…Bethel. I need a wheelchair immediately because my friend-""Hold up, your friend is Eugene, right?" Bethel asked curiously. "Yes." "I knew it. The wheelchairs are on your left. Hurry up and bring him in." With her wrinkled, pale index finger guiding me, I went to my left towards the wheelchairs and rolled it outside through the front entrance. "See!" I spoke loud and boastfully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get yourself over here already." Sheena replied. I brought myself to the gang as they placed the oblivious intoxicated Eugene in the seat. "Hey guys, why does everything look so, so, uh…so slow …and purple." said Eugene in a euphoric state. "Uh oh…" Brainy wheezes. "That's not good." "You're right sweetie. I'm ever so worried." Lila responded in apprehension. Her hands were clenched so tightly with fingers intertwined between each other. It's as if she's about to pray. "Why are we standing here? Let's go!' I projected in urgency.

_This is not good night at all. I've already had a bad SNM experience and humiliation tonight, and now my friend could possibly die. I REALLY don't need this! _

Already awaiting our arrival, Nurse Bethel brought us to one of the patient rooms in the back with a doctor preparing himself to meet Eugene.

"Hi again Eugene, it's me, Dr.-""Cromwell. ", I replied. "Eugene and I already know you from the three previous emergency visits. Whatever happened to the other doc?" "He decided to retire for certain reasons." The doctor tilted his head toward Eugene. "So what exactly happened tonight?" Dr. Cromwell asked in a surprisingly calm tone. "Well, we were at a Halloween party and most of us were separated from each other to meet special agendas. We finally met back with each other, but noticed Eugene was missing. Not too long after that, we spotted him on a small dirtbike attempting to ride down the stairs." "I see. Continue.", Dr. Cromwell implied. "That explains Eugene's forehead injuries and broken leg . We found out the unusual act was caused from him being on Ecstasy.""And he still is doctor!", Sheena informed with fear in her heart. Dr. Cromwell raised his right eyebrow. "Okay, I heard enough. Get him inside the room now!" As we were commanded, we placed Eugene on the bed inside the room and we were soon stampeded by nurses coming in with Dr. Cromwell as we made our way to the door. As soon as we left, the door was shut immediately with force and the window's curtains in the room were closed. We decided to sit outside of the room on the bench until we know what was going on. "I should call his parents. It's best for them to come this time since it's more than an injury.", Sheena said. "Okay Sheena. Brainy, it's okay if you want to take Lila home. We will be here for Eugene until his parents come." Brainy wheezes. "Okay…Bye." "It's was nice meeting you guys and I hope Eugene will be okay.", Lila spoke as Brainy and her were leaving. Sheena came back after 3 minutes. "They are on their way. " "Good." "Do think Eugene will be okay? We don't know exactly how many pills he took." "Why would you ask that?", I responded in anger. Sheena looks as if her eyes were about to water. "I'm sorry for lashing out, but of course he will. I don't want to hear any negative talk right now. This is already sad enough, okay. "Sheena started to cry and laid her head on my chest. "I just want him to be okay.", Sheena said while crying uncontrollably.

_This is odd and awkward for me to allow Sheena to do this, but she's hurting right now. What else can I do?_

I placed my hand on her arm, rubbed it up and down softly as a way to console her, like they do in the movies, and said gently, "He will. Don't worry about it." Sheena's tears slowly dried up, but she still laid there on my chest. Twenty minutes have passed and the Parents finally arrived. We decided to leave after sharing a few words of encouragement. We took Eugene's van to his house, deciding that his parents were going to be there the rest of the night. I will tell them later. Along the way, we talked about my night at the party.

_I'm still shocked at what happened._

"I have to find a way to avoid Heather for good." "Now that will never happen!", Sheena responded followed by laughter. "Whatever Sheena! I just need to think carefully of what I say and do around her and then-""She will be clueless…again. Face it Curly, that girl will never give you up.""What can I say? The Curlster is smooth like that." Sheena snickered "Please Curly, you're killing me over here!" Her laughter is quickly followed by tears of joy. "Go ahead and laugh. I don't care." She stopped laughing. "Come on Curly. You're cool. I'm glad to know you, especially after you got me through that situation back at the hospital. You're more special than you know." I look at her and noticed she was already looking at me. I turned my head back to the road. "I guess you're right." We stopped talking for 30 seconds. We both felt awkward after what was said. It felt like there was something more behind those words Sheena spoke. Sheena broke the silence. "So, I guess you will play the main role in the next play, you know, since Eugene's leg is broken." Uh, yeah.", I said in dumbfounded fashion. "I'm sure you wanted to play the main role, right?", Sheena questioned. "Yeah. I didn't know it was going to be this one." "Well, you have it now!" Sheena smiled. "We will have to partner up and practice after work and school. I need to get you up to speed on those lines." "Okay. That sounds reasonable." "Good. We will meet Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays after work or school. It doesn't matter which house we practice at . Just let me know the place and time you're ready.", Sheena stated. "Alright, I will do so." We finally arrived at Eugene's house, parked the van, and hid the keys under welcome mat.

_I will call them later to them know._

"Alright Sheena, my house is in the opposite direction. I'll see you tomorrow. We can go check on Eugene tomorrow." "Okay, bye Curly." We both went our separate ways in opposite directions, but I still wondered what Sheena was thinking in her head when she told me, "You're more special than you know."

_To her? To everyone? I don't know. I'm going to bed. It's been a wild night._

**Crazy so far, huh? Do Sheena have feeling for Curly now. Why do she have feelings for him if she does? Give me you predictions and reviews on this chapter. I don't mind hearing them. It's the summer btw!**


	6. Is Something There?

_****Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry for the delay The characters of Hey Arnold! are owned by Craig Bartlett. Enjoy.****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sheena POV (Hillwood High School- Next day)*<strong>_

I decided to meet Curly in the front of the school after English; his last class of the day. As usual, I see the couples of our neighborhood on their way to their rides. There was Arnold, who was heading over to his new car. His parents paid for it with some of the grant money they received for their research in San Lorenzo. Helga wasn't too far away. In fact, she was flirting with him the whole time. She seems to be happier than she used to be when we were kids. I guess the public confession of her love for Arnold was a great release for her spirit to soar to heights we all never predicted it would reach.

_That's the thing about life these days for me. It changes so much. I know I have changed from feeling a certain way for someone. He's not interested in me like I've been for him all these years and now…honestly…I'm fine with that. I'm use to change, but now, I'm actually ready for it._

"Sheena! Hey!" Curly shouted; bringing me back to earth which I was so distant from in thought. "Oh, hi Curly! You're ready to go to work?" "Yeah. Where's your ride?" "On the left side of the school." "Alright, lead the way." "Why don't you lead the way? You are the man in this situation." "But it's your car." "But you know I always park there. In fact, you know the exact parking spots I choose on that lot." Curly stood there for two seconds with a brooding look on his face. He snapped out of it and playfully said in an English accent, "Okay Queen Sheena, I will guide you to your chariot." I decided to play along in my most royal accent ever. "Do so servant. Chop chop."

_Did he suspect that I….Do he…Nah. Maybe he was thinking I was giving him a hard time._

**One thing I know about Curly is that he always stay one step ahead people when it comes to anything Especially assumptions and he's usually right. **

_I'm just hoping this time his assumption of what I was thinking is not close this time._

_***Curly POV (Furly Happy Animal Shelter)***_

**So far, things are going well with work at the animal shelter. Now at first, I admit, I was pretty frustrated in getting objectives done, but Sheena made it easier for me to take grasp to it and I'm use to the work now. There are only eight animals that stay in the shelter every time as in total. We have plenty of places for a variety of animals, but I've never seen the count surpass that number.**

_I'm guessing our real business is taking care of unwanted animals from people's homes. You know, the squirrels and snakes that creep in others' houses unexpectedly. It has to be that and the fact that most people in Hillwood make sure their pets are secured in the home while they're gone. This city is for dog and cat lovers._

**Most of the animal in the shelter are cats and dogs, but every once in a while, we receive bunnies, parrots, etcetera.**

"Sheena! Curly!", our boss Mr. Monroe said in an attentive manner. "We have a new one! Now bring this mutt to its cage!"

**One thing to keep in mind of with Mr. Monroe—he is NOT an animal fan, but he manages the animal shelter. It might sound ironic, but he doesn't necessarily have to be around the animals with his job and that's why he's still here. He handles the paper work, budget, and whatever else worthy of managing. This is the best job he can get since his other jobs were short lived from his anger.**

As we came closer to the area to retrieve the dog, we noticed that it was liver colored with a curly coat. It couldn't have been too old since it was still a puppy.

_It reminded me of my old friend, Russell._

"It's a curly coat retriever puppy!", Sheena said with excitedly. "I've never seen one in person! And he's so cute!"

_Funny. There's another Curly in town._

"There are no tags or a collar on him. Was this one lost or sent by an owner of puppies?", I asked Mr. Monroe. "Yeah, the owner had too many and decided to send one here. Now get that animal to the back.""Okay sir.", Sheena and I said simultaneously in a alert state. "I will be in my office." As Mr. Monroe said, he left the front desk and went to his small and cluttered office. We left the room while Sheena held the new pup in her arms; as if he was held as her child. "Since it has no name, what should we call him?", Sheena asked. "I don't know. Let name after the color of his coat." "Brownie?" "Absolutely not Sheena. That's too easy."

_And lame._

"Alright Judge Gammelthorpe, what names can you bring to the table?""Uh…" "I thought so." "Wait a minute Sheena! I'm thinking! Hmm. How about Pumperknickel? He's brown like the bread and if you say it fast, it sounds like you are saying "Pup- ernickel.""That's a silly, but loveable name! Great idea Curly! Welcome to Furly Happy Animal Shelter Pumpernickel!" Sheena started to make kissing noises toward the puppy. Pumpernickel, at the perfect moment, licked Sheena on her chin.

_That's a good start. He likes us and there's no poop around the vicinity. Wait a minute, he is the ninth animal in this shelter! A world record! Ha._

_***Dr. Bliss' Office (Afternoon of the next day)***_

"So, it's been a while since the last time we met. How are you right now Curly?" "I'm fine. I have a job and my friend Eugene is okay." "What happened to Eugene?" "Let's just say he mistaken Ecstacy for Asprin at the Halloween Party." "Wow, you sure have a lot going around you? Well, I'm glad he's okay. Did it trigger you actions.""Not this time doc, but I did think about what I could do to that person who gave Eugene the pill. Then, I remembered your exercises, so I moved on. "Very good Curly! Dr. Bliss stayed silent for 3 seconds. Hmm. Curly, can I ask you a question?""You're the doctor. Sure, ask me.""Why do people call you Curly?""Well…..there are two reasons. One—my real name was not appealing and cool to say. At first, people called me Thad for short, but it lost its luster fast after the accident.""What accident?""The death of the snake I was named after. There was this school pet we had in science class that was called Curly. Back then, after I moved here, I became fascinated with the snake and loved it. It was my way of coping after my dog died in Seattle." Dr. Bliss wrote on her clipboard and looked back at me with an unreadable face. "Carry on Curly.""Okay. Everyone teased me about caring so much for the snake and that when Gunther, this bigger kid pushed me around one day our teacher was going to the bathroom. We pushed each other back and forth until Gunther pushed me into Curly's case near the paper cutter; the industrial one with the really sharp blade. The blade was already propped up for the next use. Sadly, the next use happened after the case freed Curly on the paper cutter board. His thump helped the blade cut off his head. I felt like it was my fault, but everyone knew it was Gunther who responsible. They decided to call me Curly after that in remembrance and how much I cared for him.""Wow, that is terrible, but admirable at same time.", Dr. Bliss stated astonishingly . "I guess. Thanks" After several more topics later, the sessions were over. I left and we said our goodbyes, but I did not mention what I was feeling for Sheena. We have been closer than these last two days and I wonder if I should ask her do feel this way too. If something's there, am I in the right mind to do it since I've known her since elementary school.

_Screw it. I'm going to ask._

I picked up my cell phone out of my cargo pants pocket. I was a little nervous just dialing the numbers. The phone rang for a couple of seconds, but it felted like minutes. Sheena picked up. "Sheena, we have to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was interesting to write. Until next time, review if you like.<strong>_


End file.
